


The Height of Dishonor

by Kristinabird



Series: Drarropoly 2018 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hair-pulling, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristinabird/pseuds/Kristinabird
Summary: When Draco and Harry begin dating, not everyone takes it so well.





	The Height of Dishonor

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Drarropoly 2018
> 
> Prompt based on roll - Minimum: 69 Maximum: 690  
> Azka-Damn Roll: 8  
> Drarry + Hairpulling 
> 
> Also thanks to my Betas [OllieMaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllieMaye/pseuds/OllieMaye) & [phdmama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phdmama/pseuds/phdmama)

“When I figure out what it is he’s up to, I _swear _…”__

____

__

“Oh, as if you had the balls!”

When Harry and Draco heard the screaming, they decided they’d better pick up the pace. They rounded the corner to see Hermione and Pansy rolling about the floor kicking and gouging at one another, robes and limbs tangled so that it was difficult to tell what was whose.

“That’s my hair, you bitch!” Pansy squealed. 

Hermione had a fist in Pansy’s hair as she levered her up and off, gaining the upper hand. That was, until Pansy spat directly in her eye and used Hermione’s moment of disgusted horror to knee her in the stomach.

Harry sighed.

“I’ll get mine, you get yours?”

Draco nodded and they both leapt into the fray to retrieve their respective best friends, hauling them up and away from each other. 

“Honestly, Hermione, this is getting a bit old. Are we going to spend our entire 8th year doing this? You’re the brightest witch I know and yet, no matter how many times we have this conversation, you can’t seem to get it through your thick skull that I love him. Why can’t you just trust that I know what I’m doing?”

“Pans, you know how much I hate to just agree with the adorable twat I’m dating without at least putting up a token argument, but what he said. You know me better than anyone. I need you to trust me on this.”

“It’s him I don’t trust!” they shouted in unison. 

“Look at that, Harry. Progress. They agree on something.”

“Can we just get to dinner? It’s the last night before Christmas hols and I’m hungry.” Harry grabbed Draco’s hand.

“Good grief, Potter! It’s always food with you!” Draco laughed and let himself be dragged along, leaving a stunned Hermione and Pansy in their wake. 

\-----  
Later that evening, Draco heard a knock on his door. He looked up from his book to see Pansy standing there, clearly unsure of her welcome. 

Draco quirked an eyebrow at her and chuckled, “Come in then, you.”

“Draco, I just don’t understand this. I mean, what do you even want from him?”

“Look," he sighed, "nobody saw me back then, just after the war. I was alone in my mother’s house, drinking myself slowly into oblivion, too cowardly to just end it. I would sit and think how bright and confident I used to be, and how now I was just this shell of wasted potential. I was choking on the knowledge that my choices brought me here. I had irreparably destroyed myself, there was no coming back from the height of dishonour." 

His expression shifted. “Then one day, he showed up to return my wand. He took a good look at me standing there, full of self-pity, and then he slapped me clear across the face. I admit I was a little drunk and my ears were ringing from the blow so I didn’t catch all of it. But he shouted at me that brave men and women didn’t die in a war so that the survivors could give up. That as much as he’d always hated me, he knew in the end I wasn’t my father, and if I was just going to sit here and not use the rest of my life proving it, I could go get fucked. You know he’s always had a powerful effect on me. Turns out it works for good shit as well as bad shit.” He shook his head slightly “Besides, he’s funny, and he’s cute when he sleeps. Tell him I said that and I’ll kill you.”

“I’m still not sure, but I’ll try and trust you. For now...” 

“You needn't worry.” Draco smiled. “We may be fools, but I really do love him and he loves me. We’ll take care of each other.”

The raven haired girl nodded and turned to leave.

“Oh, and Granger? Pansy left for home right after dinner. Good job pocketing her hair after the fight though. Glad you didn’t turn into a cat this time.” He winked at her and returned to his book.

**Author's Note:**

> So when trying to title this fic I knew I wanted it to be something relevant to the concept of trust so I started poking the internet and this quote fell out.
> 
> “You think I'm a fool?" demanded Harry.  
> "No, I think you're like James," said Lupin, "who would have regarded it as the height of dishonor to mistrust his friends.
> 
> It felt appropriate to this story. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
